The art is replete with fasteners for attaching articles together. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,009,235 to Mestra teach articles having loops and hooks. When the articles are brought into contact with each other, the hooks interlock with the loops. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,499,898 to Anderson, 3,192,589 to Pearson, 3,266,113 to Flanagan, Jr., 3,408,705 to Kayser et al., and 4,520,943 to Nielson teach a plurality of macro asperities or protrusions, that function as an attachment means when brought into contact with similarly shaped macro asperities with correspondingly shaped recesses. Additionally, fasteners utilizing a plurality of longitudinally extending rib and groove elements which deform and mechanically interfere and resiliently interlock with each other have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,144,755 to Freedman, 2,558,367 to Madsen, 2,780,261 to Svec et al., 3,054,434 to Ausnit et al., 3,173,184 to Ausnit, 3,198,228 to Naito and 3,633,642 to Siegel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,259 to Appeldorn discloses several intermeshable articles. Some of the species of intermeshable articles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,259 require alignment before pressing the structured surfaces together. The entire contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,259 are herein incorporated by reference.